Skip to Dessert
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Another commissioned story, this time Pyrruby finally! Pyrrha treats her smaller girlfriend to a lovely meal at a fine restaurant downtown, except little Ruby's cuteness slowly proves to hamper the date. Before long the taller redhead is giving her a massage and they decide to head right for dessert...


_AN: Another commissioned story from the same person who commissioned my Fireproof story 'The Syndicate'. Here we have some basically plotless fluff from my ultimate OTP, Pyrruby. Forgot how much I love writing this ship. If you would like a story like this or anything else, please PM me, any ship, any fandom, any content. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Skip to Dessert**_

Pyrrha sat across from her date, a lot smaller than her others, but always the one who knew how to make her smile the most effectively, as she always did. Like she was currently doing by looking around with a spoon on the tip of her nose and a beautifully silly look on her face.

"Ruby Rose can you possibly be any cuter?" The tall and tender redhead asked her date and long term girlfriend as she suddenly grabbed her hands and kissed them equally as they waited for the service to arrive. "You make me feel like the luckiest girlfriend on the planet dear," Pyrrha hummed as she leaned in ever close, brushing past the spoon and kissing her little girlfriend sweetly on her precious lips.

Ruby turtled up, retreating into her cape and outfit as she internally screamed to herself, her cheeks colored as red as her girlfriend's hair. She was seemingly squealing and it made the taller Champion smile at her handiwork, she did love seeing Ruby turtle and slide away in public from how flustered she could get, it only made her cuter. The little Rose was the most adorable girl Pyrrha had ever met, far cuter than Nora and Weiss, Ruby was simply different. In addition, she had the fierce and brave side to her that Pyrrha sensed would never leave her. Ruby was also the most courageous girl the champion had met, it made her love her all the more, every single day she saw the leader of Team RWBY fight and lead.

Ruby Rose could and would inspire a whole nation.

"Pyrrhaaaaa!" Ruby chippered from inside her cape, the hood of which she had pulled over her head completely to hide from the beautiful emerald eyes. They were like siren search beacons, always shimmering in any light like actual gems and jewels. Like the rest of the woman they belonged to, Pyrrha was a masterpiece to Ruby, carved and birthed by angels.

The part about the redhead she loved the most was not her emerald eyes, however, or her autumn red hair, or her perfectly carved cheekbones. Not her amazing legs or strong shoulders. No, Ruby loved her smile the most, and she was smiling profusely, which made Ruby all the shyer.

"You're cuter, you're the prettiest girl I know!" Ruby sang from inside her hood, leaning in closer almost to thump the redhead in her nose with her head.

Pyrrha intercepted her and cuddled her scaling upwards, knocking the tin of knives and forks all over the table as well as the sauces. At that precise moment, as they laughed and giggled in hugs over the small table for two, their waiter arrived, a pristine woman in a shirt and tie with a serving apron around her waist. "Can I… Take your order? Or would you wanna wait?" The woman asked.

The two girls giggled again and came down slowly, Ruby slowly and lightly removing her hood and blushing up at the waiter.

Ruby retreated back into her seat and Pyrrha sat attentively with the menu next to her, quickly selecting what she had her eyes on for a while. Ruby did the same and they handed the menus back in exchange for two soda's, Pyrrha had made the deal that she would not drink if Ruby could not either. They were left alone again as quickly as the waiter arrived and soon enough, the taller redhead set her hands on the smaller set in front of her, both sipping soda from their straws.

"I'm really glad you accepted my invite tonight Ruby darling," Pyrrha sighed, interlocking her fingers with the little leader's own digits, smiling and trying to conceal it the pair of them. If it were not for Pyrrha's almost need to maintain a conversation, they would surely sit in silence for the duration of the date and remain as much until the food was eaten. It was just in their awkward and adorable natures. Plenty of times their time together had often declined to them simply cuddling in bed, just like Weiss and Nora at times. "I know you're heavily busy with the second Vytal coming up, but I really appreciate you making time for us as well love," Pyrrha added, sipping her cola with a mild blush. She wanted Ruby to know how thankful she was that she had some time with her, not having to compromise with the rest of Team RWBY.

The little leader, still with her hood over her head, smiled herself, acting on her love and taking Pyrrha's other hand, smooching it sweetly and forming little butterflies in the redhead's tummy. It was not often anyone made Pyrrha feel butterflies, but Ruby managed to do it all the time almost, it was in her cute and childish nature.

She sat sluggishly in her seat, slouching and just holding her date's hands with the straw in her mouth to sip on the soda, even swinging her little legs off of the chair as the taller redhead gazed at her with wanton eyes. "It's not problem Pyrrha! I love spending time with you, and, really I needed the break, Weiss has been off with me since she got back from Jacques funeral," Ruby mused, recalling how off her partner had been with syncing moves and team tactics. She had been different since returning from Atlas and her own father's funeral. It had made Ruby a little tense and Pyrrha could now see it on her shoulders, how scrunched up they were compared to the rest of her body as she sat.

"I am so sorry darling, would you, allow me to help you?" Pyrrha asked, suddenly taking her hands back and sitting next to Ruby on her side of the booth.

Ruby became a little alarmed. Why was Pyrrha moving and what was she about to do? Did it involve kissing? Little Ruby Rose, despite being a year and half older, was still nervous about kissing in public especially when her girlfriend was the amazing and beautiful Pyrrha Nikos.

She gasped once the taller redhead brushed up behind her and cuddled her close, just embracing her in a warm touch and hug. "Pyrrha? Why the cuddle suddenly?" She asked, not saying no at all, just wondering why the amazon had actually moved to do it. But Pyrrha was not done with a cuddle, she nudged Ruby to move, to put her back to her and the little leader complied, turning her back to the taller champion. Her cape was dashed and the taller woman sank her hands gently into the soft tissue of Ruby's collarbone flesh, slowly massaging it sweetly.

"Shhhh my lovely darling," Pyrrha serenaded as she sank her palms and fingertips into Ruby's pressure points. The Rose gasped a little, loving the feeling and the stress leaving her body by the second. "I know how stressful teammates can be, trust me," the redhead confessed, thinking to a certain member of JNPR in the past. But still, she treated Ruby to her massage. The little partner seemingly purred like her faunus teammate as she felt the warm and smooth texture of her lover's hands over her shoulders. If they had any form of cream or oils it would be more than Ruby could handle in the middle of the restaurant, and they still had not even had their meal. Already they both wanted to leave and return home for cuddles and more bodily rubs.

Ruby was blushing profusely and suddenly felt an urge as Pyrrha treated her. "P-Pyrrha? Can I ask you a question?" Ruby squeaked out, meekly and while purring as Pyrrha massaged her.

A chuckle left the taller and prouder redhead as she blushed too, she was feeling more than a little childish herself, and a little playful. "Well, you really just did my love. But of course, you can ask me anything you know that Ruby darling," she told her little love, kissing her cheek.

Ruby took her chance and instead of asking, she simply turned around and pressed her lips with Pyrrha's, kissing her rushedly and passionately, so much so that they fell over onto the seat of the booth. And once again, at that moment, the waiter returned with their food and huffed as she looked at them.

"You gals wanna just skip to dessert?" They asked with a plain and mildly annoyed looking.

Both Pyrrha and Ruby nodded with innocent smiles.


End file.
